The Marauder in St Valentine
by Marina Potter de Lupin
Summary: Se anuncia la fecha de St. Valentine, los merodeadores investican y Recuerda.... LJ, S..? , R..? dejen rr !


**Holas chicos!**

**Se abren la cortinas de un color rojizo y muestran a una marina con un microfono**

**Marina¿como estan, Espero que bien en estos momento quiero presentarle a mis compadres Los merodeadores!**

**Se oyen aplausos muy estridentes**

**Los merodeadores: gracias por la bienvenida y lean este fic donde aparecemos XD**

**Marina: Les dejo esta Historia dedicada a: Rosette Constantine y su pololo el tiolo (que no me deja hablar con ella con tranquilidad ¬¬) a la kty, a Konnyta Granger y a todas las integrante de mision vatar para que sepan que e vuelto a la accion UU**

**Marna junto a los merodeadores grita: Luz, Camara, Accion ...

* * *

**

**The Marauders In St. Valentine Capitulo 1: Nosotros  
**

Cuenta la historia que en un muy grade y esplendoroso castillo habitaban tres chicos de una fama ganada al hacerse llamar Los Merodeadores, grades amigos y buenas personas, nuestros tres personajes principales, destacaban por su entrañable amistad y esa irrefutable pasión por las bromas que este famoso trío tenia en su composición sanguínea, además de otras tantas cualidades y defectos.

Nuestro primer integrante de este grupo de especimenes masculinos es el tan aclamado y orgulloso caballero del reino James Potter, hijo del jefe militar del rey, Charlus Potter y de la dama que tiende a congraciarse con el título de mejor amiga de la Reina, Dorea Black. El joven Potter es un muchacho de 1.78 metros, cabello negro azabache sumamente rebelde, mirada castaña coronada por anteojos redondos y labios finos, un cuerpo moldeado par los entrenamientos de combate en batalla y esgrima que sus padres deseaba que practicara, y brazos fuertes para poder sostener la espada con la que entablaba combate. Dueño de una personalidad deslumbrante y arrolladora, valiente, amigable, confiable, fiel, inteligente, estratega y tolerante solamente con sus más cercanos. Como defectos de este noble caballero encontraremos a la arrogancia con que se dirige a ciertas personas, el desdén que corre por sus venas hacia personas adversas a el. Además hay que agregarle a la personalidad de este conocido personaje, el sentimiento ególatra con que, simplemente habla de su persona, cabe destacar en su personalidad ese poder mágico con que cautiva a las miles de doncellas que caen rendidas a sus pies, y que nos demuestra que por lo tanto es un Don Juan Rebelde.

Siguiendo con este trio de adonis se encuentra el primo en 2° grado de James Potter, Sirius Black, hijo del economista del reino, Theodore Black y la dueña de casa y dama de sociedad, Cassandra Zabinni. El joven Black es un muchacho de unos 1.83 metros, cabello negro azulado y liso que cae elegante mente por su rostro, unos ojazos grises profundo y llamativos, labios delgados un cuerpo bien formado dado que forma parte del ejercito del reino en la sección de caballería, al igual que James, y extremidades fuertes para poder realizar con mayor facilidad las practicas de guerra. Una autentica persona de confianza, respeto, disciplina en el ejército. Joven bastante locuaz por no decir demasiado, para algunos expresivo, para otros…… Totalmente desquiciado, y estos otros serian los prometidos de las doncellas con que coquetea. Bastante rebelde como para que en su más tierna infancia dejara a sus padres para irse a vivir con la familia de su primo en 2° grado y mejor amigo, Los Potter. También lleva en su sangre ser un seductor empedernido con todo tipo de chicas, especialmente las comprometidas, ser además impulsivo, posesivo, rebelde y narcisista con N mayúscula. Y para terminar incluir que es todo un casanova.

Y para dar por finalizada con la presentación de este maravilloso grupo de caballeros de la corte del Rey Edward Solaris. El Joven Practicante del ejército, junto a sus dos amigos, además de practicar medicina en combate. Con su especialidad para ser arquero de caballería, el tan aclamado Joven Remus Lupin, Hijo del medico del Rey, Reidolf Lupin y su joven madre de descendencia francesa Amadée Reno dueña de la biblioteca del pueblo llamada "Tentarium Liberum" que significa en lengua antigua "Tienda de libros". Nuestro Joven Lupin de 1.78 metros, es poseedor de un cabello liso de color castaño, unos preciosos ojos hipnotizantes de un color dorado refulgente, y labios finos y tentadores, siempre mostrando esa tan afable sonrisa mágica, la cual emite una confianza y paciencia infinita. Dado sus cualidades para la guerra un cuerpo fuerte, insinuante y provocativo lo hacia destacar junto a sus compañeros de travesuras, ante las pueblerinas. Su carácter tan diferente al de James y Sirius debido a la tranquilidad que emana, la jovialidad, la paciencia y esa irresistible timidez que presenta. Tolerante al máximo como para que aguante a sus amigos. Y como sus pocos defectos lo posesivo, silencioso, testarudo y orgulloso que llega a ser en pocas ocasiones.

* * *

El comienzo de esta Historia se sitúa un mes antes de la fecha recién proclamada como Día de los Enamorados, donde las parejas juegan un papel fundamental, pues este día es para demostrarse todo el amor que sienten uno por el otro y es coronado el día por una gran y magnifica fiesta en uno de los salones del castillo del Rey.

Todo el pueblo esta feliz y ya va buscando alguien especial con quien ir, menos nuestro jóvenes merodeadores todos de unos 20 años que les gustaría tener a alguien especial para una fecha tan importante.

En la noche en que se proclamo esta fecha los chicos conversan en su castillo, específicamente en la sala privada solo para ellos donde comentan sus pensamientos para el dichoso baile….

-Chicos ¿que piensan sobre el baile?- pregunto un interesado James

-No se James, todo se me hace muy extraño, no entiendo por que el rey prepara toda esta fiesta creo que tiene un trasfondo – dijo Remus con un aura pensativa

-Le encuentro la razón a Remus – anuncio Sirius – pero somos los Merodeadores los mejores Caballeros de todo el Reino, por eso y mucho más desentrañaremos todos los misterios de este lugar – y puso su carita más tierna para convencerlos de que hicieran su pedido

- Si Sirius tienes razón, espero que no tenga nada que ver con Satine, me preocupa hace mucho que no nos vemos ni hablamos y la he notado triste las veces que me la topo en el castillo – Analizo James – ya no tiene ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos. Creo que me esconde algo –Finalizo

-Y ¿con quien piensan ir? – pregunto Sirius

- no se, se me olvido que había que ir con acompañante – Se sincero James

- Yo no se si valla – confeso Remus – no tengo a nadie especial - agrego y se paro para dar por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

Satine, si, La Princesa Satine Solaris, Hija del Rey Edward Solaris y La Reina Jasmine Ivanov, era íntima Amiga de James Potter, Se conocen desde pequeños y compartieron de todo en sus vidas. James sabía que Satine tuvo una vida muy dura desde pequeña la hicieron estudiar para ser la reina perfecta, mientras que ella tenía un corazón aventurero y valeroso, y quería aprender a luchar, sus padres le enseñaron etiqueta y buenos modales, a bailar, cocinar y ser buena dueña de casa, gramática, matemática e historia, economía, política y diplomacia, a caminar, hablar y comer con gracia, y elegancia. Ella es una muchacha alta (comparada con el resto de las pueblerinas), media 1.70 metros, tenia el cabello negro azabache con destellos rojizos por toda la cabellera, ojos profundamente azules eléctricos, súper llamativos y de una profundidad abismante, su rostro con finas terminaciones y piel tersa y suave al tacto, de un color trigueño y para dar por finalizado este rostro cincelado por un Miguel Ángel medieval, labios delicados y lo suficiente mente carnosos para ser apetecible por la mayoría de los caballeros de la orden de Edward el magnifico. Su cuerpo delicado y fino como el de todas las princesas de aquel entonces, piernas largas y delicadas, cintura sutilmente fina, cuerpo curvilíneo, manos delicadas y cuello delgado y elegante. Teniendo en cuenta su vida llena de estudios y enseñanzas para mejorar su educación cívica y personal, su personalidad se volvió, Rebelde, aventurera y osada. Ama con una pasión irreconocible los libros de artes, novelas, poemas y simplemente los de estudios. Tiene una simpatía innata, es paciente, apasionada para cumplir sus metas, inocente, persuasiva, soñadora, alegre y reflexiva, todo lo medita antes de hacerlo y entre sus defectos encontramos lo orgullosa, Sarcástica, Hiriente, y altanera que es en sus momentos de locura momentáneos.

Esta pequeña princesita rebelde, cuando era pequeña escapo del castillo mientras James la seguía, se interno en una región del reino que se hacia llamar bosque prohibido, se interno sin miedo y vago, por largo tiempo, James desesperado gritaba el nombre de sus amiga, pero no daba con ella, a esta hora, cerca del amanecer todo el reino estaría buscándola, cuando diviso su silueta, a los lejos, cerca de una luz azulada, junto a un hombre, se acerco corriendo para ver mas de cerca y protegerla a puño limpio si se le acercaba aquel raro hombre. Ambos niños lo miraban detenidamente, aquella persona de blancas ropas, barba y cabellos largos de un color entre blanco y plateado ojos color azul cielo y anteojos de medialuna, traía un traje de maestro de batalla en tonos azulado, se acerco a los chicos y James en un arranque tomo la muñeca de satine la tiro hacia el y la protegió con su cuerpo. El viejo les empezó a hablar, les contó de unas enseñanzas antiguas empleadas en batalla, con la que se podía hacer cualquier cosa, y que ellos tenían el Don de aprenderla, se presento como Albus Dumblendore, un maestro de magia antigua y sagrado además de nuevos conjuros creados por sus estudiantes de cursos mayores, Satine y James al solo oír el nombre de mago, por que eso era, dieron un brinco, era el mago más conocido por todo el reino y solo unos pocos privilegiados tenia el don como para ser sus alumnos, todos los padres esperan que en algún momentos sus hijos sean reclutados para sus clases, todos tenia el conocimientos de que el vivía en un pequeño castillo con grandes bibliotecas con libros de magia blanca y negra, y prados para practicar los hechizos solo los elegidos podían llegar a través de una esfera cuando ellos solamente la tocaban desaparecían de sus hogares, y aparecían en el salo central del castillo, si querían quedarse allá ,había habitaciones disponibles para todos, comedores y una cocina atendida por criaturas mágicas, y todo el mundo sabia que en ese bosque habitaban extrañas criaturas, y el mago por tenerles una cierta predilección, les entrego unos regalos que le servirían de por vida a James le dio Una capa para hacerse invisible que recibió con mucho entusiasmo y una hermosa espada. A Satine en cambio le dio un Hermoso Arco con su carcaj y una espada mágica (la de James es no mágica) que emitiría una luz cada vez que alguien con malas intenciones se acercara y le explico que la espada la protegería de cualquier cosa mientras ella tuviera fe, la espada guiaría sus movimientos. El mago se fue despidiéndose de James y Satine, diciéndoles que esperaba verlos mañana temprano.

* * *

Así ambos se iniciaron el mundo de la magia y pudieron conocer a los que en estos momentos son sus mejores amigos.

Y nuestros 3 merodeadores se quedaron durmiendo, soñando con el primer día en que se conocieron, y llegar a encontrar a la persona ideal, pues doto caballero quiere luchar por un amor que defender.

_Todos soñamos con ser_

_un caballero y tener_

_algo por lo que luchar_

_y un amor que defender._

_

* * *

_

**_Se cierran las cortinas del ausitorio y se oyen muchos aplausos _**

**_Marina: Espero que les haya gustado y sean tan buenos que dejen un lindo rr o amenzas de muerte , se acepta de todo XD_**

**_Los merodeadores: Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo y apoyando_**

**_Sirius: gracias a mi Fan Club a mis asistente, Productores de Imagen, diseñadores de Vestuario y coreografos ...(bla, bla,bla...)... auch¿por que me pegas prongs?_**

**_James: dale las gracias a mi Hermana Marina que protagonizo a Satine ¬¬_**

**_Remus: si eso dale las gracias a mi novia padfoot_**

**_Sirius: ya (pucherito) ya gracias nini_**

**_Marina: de nada padfoot_**

**_Sirius: mira para un lado y para otro y ve puras parejas Remus y Marina, James corriendo hacia lily y su ex-pareja Rosette con su nuevo pololo me dejo sholito (pucherito) y se va sin decirle nada a nadie  
_**

**_por eso esta el concurso de ¡buscandole novia a padfoot! _**

**_La persona que describa mejor a padfoot en un rr sera mi protagonista en un fic de los merodeadores see! o_**

**_Se despide Marina Potter_**

**_pd: dejen rr plis y sean comprensivos _**

**_  
_**

****


End file.
